


What She Knew

by Hclxs



Series: The Alternative Pair [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alastor Moody Lives, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: Alastor Moody was a very guarded man, never opening up to anyone.  Well, except Nymphadora Tonks.Or Five things Tonks knew about Moody that no one else did and one thing he told Teddy about about her.





	What She Knew

_One_

He grew up rough. His father was a good man, Moody always assumed because his mother always said he was, years before he was born. William Moody was a mean old crazy drunk, beating his son and his wife senseless on most days and apologizing soon after and on some days he'd just disappear or pass out drunk. 

William Moody was still alive somewhere and Alastor still remembered the day perfectly when everything crumbled. 

He had told the young girl about his childhood one day when he refused a drink and another Auror who he didn't even remember the name of laughed and called him an old schizophrenic. He had no idea what exactly what that meant but knew it was an insult.

Tonks, as usual, snapped right back at him, telling him to shut the fuck up before she broke his jaw. 

After she pulled him from the small pub, Apparating them to her small flat, she sat tea in front of him and he began to talk. 

Moody told her about their poverty and growing up in the parts of London that made Bellatrix seem polite, his fathers alcoholism and abuse, and his mothers love and kindness. When he told her about the night when William beat Edith Moody to death and that he was twelve when it happened, she simply placed a gentle hand on his and held out the other , offering a person to be his and support. 

He looked at her for a moment, almost waiting for her to take it back or laugh but when she didn't, he took it in his own.

...

_Two_

He'd loved a man once, he was the only man he loved and one of the few he actually loved.  He was also the reason Mad Eye lost his leg.

Alastor told her this randomly one day when she showed up at his house unannounced, which wasn't uncommon since he altered the wards so Tonks and only Tonks could get in whenever she pleased. As soon as she shut the door behind her, he told her he once loved a man named Gideon Grayson. Her reaction was what he expected, just a shrug of her shoulders and she said that was okay but she had no idea who Gideon Grayson was.

Fenrir Greyback, he whispered. Maybe to himself or to her, he didn't know or care but she heard anyway.

She nodded and said okay, like it didn't matter that he loved or man or who that man was. 

...

_Three_

Tonks just didn't know the dark things he didn't want others to know, she knew the small things too and that was just years of simply being together. Not just as coworkers or mentor and protégé but as secret lovers too. She just didn't find out all the small things that made him Alastor William Moody but he knew the small things that made her Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks.

She knew he took coffee over tea and liked it black and scalding, he was not ticklish (or at least he pretended not to be), he hated muggle sweets and modern muggle music, and he was scarred both mentally and physically and was sometimes insecure about it. Alastor knew Tonks was the complete opposite, she liked tea more than coffee and drank it sweet enough to rotten teeth, he knew every place where she was ticklish and used it to his advantage, she was intrigued by muggle sweet and liked muggle music like The Beatles and surprisingly Kenny Rogers, she was less scarred mentally and could easily hide her scares but sometimes hated her ability.

They went on like that for two years, sharing beds and secrets they only trusted they other with, the sex the frequent, late nights just simply being and just trying to keep whatever they had afloat.

It was their shared secret.

...

_Four_

Moody trusted Lupin but he couldn't bring himself to trust the man with Tonks, he'd already broken her heart once. So instead of acting like a former lover he acted as a father, telling the man that if he ever broke her heart again he'd make him regret being born.

When Dora found out about the threat she laughed but he saw the look in her eyes and knew she understood.

He was in love with her and she'd always be in love with him but they could never be.

...

_Five_

He watched her aunt fire the cure and the look in her eyes, they both knew she was going to die and she had accepted it.

But he still yelled and pulled her body closer too him. For a moment he didn't care about the battle going on around him.

Moody grabbed him wand, levitating her body and soldiered on.

...

_One_

When Teddy was eleven the man who he was raised calling grandpa became the permanent Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and was his favorite. Professor Moody was hard on the only living Lupin like he was on his mother as her mentor. It made him feel closer too her.

But when he turned fifteen Teddy stood in front of his with a question.

"You're my father, aren't you?" He blurted, automatically wishing he could take it back. Part of him didn't want to know.

Alastor looked at the boy, raising one eyebrow. "No." The answer was short and that all that was needed.

Teddy nodded and turned, walking out of the office.

Both knowing he had lied.    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from, probably from listening to so much Fallout Boy lately. I just wish we could have seen more of these two in both the books and movies. I mean he literally drug himself to her when he was also injured! I really should finish something before I start something new but I love alternative pairings.  
> This was supposed to be longer than it turned out and with more dialogue but I just went with and ended up kind of liking it.  
> Did I sound American? I really tried not too but I'm from a southern state and its sometimes hard not to write the way I talk which is "All y'all", "Skin yer hide", and using were and was incorrectly. If I sound American tell me and I'll try to correct myself.  
> If the creek don't rise I will write more.


End file.
